The Hunger Games
by eternal fire123
Summary: Cato has run away from District 2 because his parent's death and the forceful entry into the Academy. Now he lives in the forest of District 12 until he is discovered and taken in by Katniss's father. Cato with different personality Read and review. :3
1. Chapter 1: District 12

YAY NEW STORY! Please read and review…..PEACE! : 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games….They all belong to Suzanne Collin.

Chapter 1: District Twelve

I could hear my labored breathing and footsteps as a ran through the forest, trying to make it to the train station before the peacekeepers could get me.

I turned my head and saw them getting closer and closer to me with each passing second.

I quickly put on another burst of speed, increasing the distance between me and the peacekeepers.

Soon the train station was in sight. I quickly purchased my ticket and rushed onto the train just as it was about to leave.

Breathing hard, I walked to a compartment and sat down, watching the peacekeepers and their dogs fade away as the train speed off.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

*****Time Skip…10 Hours Later*****

I woke up with a jolt as the train pulled to a stop in District 12.

I got up, grabbed my pack, and quickly left the train. I walked past the battered buildings and through the not so electrical fence, making my way through the forest.

Finally I reached a peaceful meadow that had a clear lake at the bottom of it. I look around, absorbing the details of my future home.

WOAH! CAN YOU GUESS WHO THE BOY WAS? Probably because its in the summary…SIGH…..OH WELL at least you'll be surprised by the rest of the story.

REVIEW AND DON'T FLAME! PEACE! :3


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery and New Home

NEW CHAPPIE! Read and review….PEACE! : 3

Chapter 2: Discovery of a New Home

*****Time-Skip…Four Years Later*****

Four years have past and I am now more taller and leaner than I was before.

Right now I was hunting with a bow and arrow and some knives that I stole from a man that comes here sometimes to hunt.

I was able to learn how to use them effectively because I watched him teach his daughter who came with him frequently.

Whenever I watched them, I would always feel jealous because I no longer had my parents around to play with me like that.

I still had nightmares about that time where I found my parents dead with the peacekeepers laughing at their dead bodies.

Anyways, I was currently tracking a large buck that I had spotted an hour ago.

If I could catch this deer, then I wouldn't have to worry about food for days.

Soundlessly, I ran through the forest, chasing after the unsuspecting buck.

Soon the buck stopped in a clearing where it laid down to rest. Big mistake.

I notched an arrow on my bow and released it.

I watched as the arrow flew through the air and into the buck's skull.

It collapsed on its side and lay unmoving.

Now I was jumping with glee as I dragged the buck back to my little cave to skin and cook.

I would eat like a king tonight.

*****Time-Skip…Next Day Noontime*****

I lay out on a rock like a snake, basking in the sun after my little swim in the lake feeling so refreshed.

When I was done, I got up and walked over to a bush that had strawberries in it and began to fill my little makeshift basket.

But then I heard laughter coming into the clearing and quickly hid behind the bush.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we swim in the lake today?" a girl's voice said.

"Sure sweetie. But after we pick some strawberries for your mother and sister," a man's voice said.

"Okay!" the girl said then began walking over to the bush that I hid behind.

'Oh no! What do I do?' I thought as the girl began to get closer and closer to my hiding spot.

Soon the girl reached out and began to pick strawberries but then noticed that there weren't that many.

"Daddy!"

"Yes sweetie?"

"There aren't that many strawberries!"

"Huh? I could've sworn that there were a lot of them yesterday?"

I watched the man walk over and stand in front of the bush inspecting it.

Then suddenly he pushed some branches apart and saw me holding my little basket of strawberries.

"Wh-what?" the man started to say before I suddenly ran away back to my cave unknowingly spilling the berries onto to the floor, creating a path to my location.

I sat down breathing hard and mentally slapping myself for being seen.

Then I heard the girl shout "Over Here!"

'Shoot' I thought. I could not escape. I was like cornered rabbit.

Soon I saw the man and girl's face look through the opening of the cave and see me, backing into the far wall and hoping to become invisible.

The man then said, "Please come out. We won't hurt you."

I looked skeptically at him but when I saw him reach out his hand, I moved hesitantly out of the cave.

When I was out, the man asked, "What is your name? Where did you come from? Why are you here? Where are your parents?"

After a moment's hesitation, I said, "My name's Cato. I'm from District 2. I'm here because I ran away because I didn't want to go to the academy. And my parents are dead."

The man looked shocked for a while. Probably because he never expected to see a kid from a career district in 12 who ran away because he didn't want to learn how to kill.

The man than said, "Well then, because you don't have your family anymore and I certainly do not want to see a kid living alone in the forest. Your going to live with us from now on. Okay?"

I stared at the man in shock. Then tears ran down my face as a hugged the man and started to cry.

The girl was cheering and shouting saying how she always wanted an older brother.

I just continued to cry because I now had a family and home.

YAY! PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! : 3


	3. Chapter 3: My Family

NEW CHAPPIE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! : 3

Chapter 3: My Family

Light shined through the window of my room has I sat up yawning.

Wondering if yesterday was just a dream.

Then suddenly I realized it wasn't because I was sleeping in a room, in a bed next to another bed with two girls sleeping in it.

I smile to myself and do a little happy dance in my head.

Suddenly I heard the rustling of bed sheets and watch as the bigger girl, Katniss, sits up and yawns.

"Morning Katniss," I said.

This startles her but then she smiles and says, "Morning Cato!"

I decided to get out of bed and get dressed before heading down over to the dining room.

I saw Mrs. Everdeen already awake and cooking breakfast so I say, "Morning Mrs. Everdeen."

She looks up and says with a smile, "Good Morning Cato. And please call me mom. After all, you are part of the family now."

My smile becomes even bigger as a sit down at the table and watch as Katniss, Prim, and Mr. Eve *ahem* I mean dad come into the room.

Dad then goes over to kiss mom good morning and Katniss sits down next to me before putting Prim on my lap.

"Don't forget that you promised to take me and Prim swimming today Cato," Katniss said while poking my side.

"Don't worry, Katniss. I didn't forget," I said rolling my eyes.

Then she smacks me on the shoulder while pouting.

I then put get up and put Prim on her seat before giving Katniss a tickle attack.

This causes her to fall from her seat and start laughing, "AHAHA..Cato..HAHAHA..Stop..HAHAHAHA!"

Finally I stop when I thought she had enough.

She glares at me and I just say, "Revenge."

Then we both start laughing while Mom and Dad look at us smiling and laughing.

"It seems like Katniss and Cato acting like brother and sister now even thought its only been a day," Mom said.

Dad just smiles and nods.

Inside I feel great because of how great my new family is.

YAY! DONE! PLEASE REVIEW! : 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Twist

NEW CHAPPIE! REVIEW! : 3

Chapter 4: The Twist

*****Time-Skip…7 Years Later*****

I woke up to the sound of soft crying coming from the bed just across from mine.

I knew immediately that it was Prim.

It was after all, her first year being entered into the Hunger Games.

I remember how scared Katniss and I were our first year.

I heard Katniss trying to calm her down before getting up and walking over to their bed where I sat down on the other side of Prim.

"It's okay Prim. It's just another nightmare. There is no way that your name is going to be picked out of the thousands of slips in there (A/N pshh yeah right)," I said, also trying to calm her down.

Finally the tears stop but Prim then asks, "Katniss?"

"Yes little duck?" Katniss replies.

"Could you sing that song to me?"

Katniss and I share a look, knowing what song she was talking about.

"Of course sweetie," Katniss said.

Katniss than begins to sing,

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise."

While she was singing, I stroked Prim's hair as she slowly began to fall asleep again.

As soon as she was asleep, I lay her head gently on the pillow and walked over to my bed.

"Good night Katniss," I said.

"Night Cato."

And then silence.

*****Time Skip…Next Day Morning*****

I woke up again to the sound of chirping birds.

Then I realize that the room is quiet and see that Katniss and Prim are not in bed.

I then get up and get dressed in my usually hunting attire, wearing the hunting boots that once belonged to my dad since Katniss wanted his jacket.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw mom making some medicine while Prim was playing with her ugly cat Buttercup.

When I went over to give Prim a good morning, Buttercup hissed at me and tried to scratch me but I smacked his paw away and said, "Morning Mom. Morning Prim. Die stupid cat."

This earned me another hiss and a little smack on my shoulder.

"Cato! Don't call Buttercup ugly," Prim said while pouting.

"Whatever," I said while rolling my eyes, which earned me another smack before making my way out the door, through the fence, and into the woods.

I jogged over to the meadow where I saw Katniss and Gale talking and laughing with each other.

I rolled my eyes because I knew that Gale was in love with my sister but was too shy to tell her even though I already gave my approval and even gave my encouragement.

I sighed mentally because as good as a trapper and hunter he is, it seems like he was stuck in the trap called love and was not going to escape from it anytime soon.

Then I hear them say, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds ever be in your favor."

They laughed at the saying for a little then I decided to make my presence known by saying, "GAH!" while pretending to choke, "Someone kill me. I drowning from the sexual tension here!"

Katniss and Gale both jump before glaring at me while Katniss smacks me on the shoulder.

Geez what is with girls and my shoulder. They just love smacking it.

"Gosh Cato. Don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack," Katniss said.

"And that's bad how?" I said teasing her.

Katniss than gave me another glare and smack.

As the three of us sat in the meadow talking about running away and living in the forest, I got up and said, "We should head back now before the peacekeepers start patrolling."

They both nod grimly and we all walk back to our houses to await the reaping.

When we arrive, mom was already getting ready for the reaping.

She looked up and said, "I have some things laid out for you already."

We both nod and walk to our room.

There on our beds were the nicest clothes that we could afford and begin to put them on.

Prim comes in when we are done and Katniss crouches next to her saying, "Tuck in your tail little duck."

"Quack," Prim says, giggling a little.

"Let's go," I said.

Then our little family walks to the Justice Building where the reapings were held.

We all wait in our respected age and gender groups.

Finally Effie Trinket comes onto the stage and begins the usual presentation.

At first, it seemed like any ordinary reaping with tension in the air but this time it is no longer ordinary.

"I would like to make an important announcement now. Because this is the 74th Hunger Games, right before the next Quarter Quell, it has been decided that each district were to give tributes in a certain fashion. For example, District 5 must have volunteers and District 11 will have a 12 year old girl and 18 year old male."

Effie let this information sink in before saying, "For District 12, it has been decided that they will give another tribute male or female it doesn't matter."

Effie smiled at us while we were filled with horror.

I locked eyes with Katniss has horror filled us, we were both thinking the same thing.

The odds were not in our favor.

AND END! PLEASE REVIEW! : 3


	5. Chapter 5: I Volunteer

NEW CHAPPIE! (you know the drill) : 3

Chapter 5: I Volunteer

Effie then gave us a smile and said, "Ladies first."

Effie turned to her right and started to walk daintly over to the bowl that held the girls.

She waved her hand over the slips of paper before quickly selecting one and walking back to the center of the stage.

She then proceeded to slowly open the slip and opened her mouth to say...

'Not Prim. Not Prim. Not Prim.' I chanted in my head.

"KATNISS EVERDEEN!"

I felt my jaw slowly drop and my eyes widen in horror as I saw my sister slowly walk to the stage.

I heard Prim screaming for her as she continued to walk.

Gale was holding her back and covering her mouth in case she tried to volunteer.

Then I locked eyes with Katniss.

I gave her a nod and tilted my chin up.

She seemed to have gotten the message because she turned her head back to the stage and lifted her head high like she was a proud to represent her district.

A stray tear fell from her eye and down her face as she walked up the stage toward Effie.

Effie smiled and said, "And now for the boys!"

She then walked over to her left side and waved her hand over the slips of paper in the bowl.

'Not Gale. Not Gale. Not Gale.' I chanted in my head because it was his last year to have to put his name in the bowl.

Effie picked a name and walked back to the center and slowly opened the paper.

She read the name and then said,

"PEETA MELLARK!"

A scared blonde than walked onto the stage.

Both Katniss and my eyes widen because we remembered this boy.

When our dad died in a mining explosion, our family slowly began to starve.

Our mother was no longer with us. Her mind wandering to someplace that was not here.

I could not get enough food to support our family because most of it would be stolen by thieves before I could even get it to our house.

When I was out trying to hunt, Katniss was wandering around scavenging what she could at the Baker's trash can when the Baker's wife came out and scared her away.

She couldn't go farther than the tree that was just outside the bakery so she sat there crying at how terrible life became.

And then he showed up. Peeta Mellark.

The boy that saved my family and gave us hope by tossing Katniss those loaves of bread.

Then everything changed.

Katniss began to join me on my hunting expeditions and then Gale.

Me, Prim, and Katniss than took out our father's plant book and memorized each and every plant in there, even adding some of our own.

Mom's mind finally wandered back home and she began her medical business.

Life was becoming better all because of that one boy and the dandelion of hope Katniss saw the next day.

Anyways, I watched as Peeta walked onto the stage were Effie was smiling and hurrying him along.

Finally she said, "And now our last tribute."

She turned around and walked to the huge bowl behind her.

She quickly stuck her hand in, dug around, and pulled out a name.

She then walked back to the front of the stage and opened the slip of paper and said,

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!"

Now the horror and fear struck back as I watched my little sister walk to the stage slowly, crying hard. I couldn't lose both of my sisters. Especially Prim, she was too young.

"No…" I whispered to myself, "No!"

I quickly tried to run to her but was held back by the peacekeepers.

"NO! PRIM!" I continued to shout and fight to try to get to her, tears were running down my face, but the peacekeepers were still holding me back.

Finally I said the one thing I never thought I would say, "I VOLUNTEER!"

The peacekeepers let me go in shock because they never had to deal with a situation like this.

"I volunteer as a tribute." I said again, holding my head up.

AND SCENE! PLEASE REVIEW…..IT WILL MAKE CHAPTERS COME OUT FASTER! : 3


	6. Chapter 6: The Capitol

(YOU KNOW THE DRILL!) : 3

Chapter 6: The Capital

Everybody was staring at me in shock.

I don't blame them because this had never happened before.

Nobody has ever volunteered for the games in district 2 because it was suicidal to do so.

But I did not want my little sister to go through the horrors of those games.

If I went in with Katniss, then we could both figure out a way to survive until it was just us two.

"NO! KATNISS! CATO!" Prim screamed as she was carried away crying by Gale.

I walked up to the stage with proud posture. My head held high and back straight.

When I was up on the stage, Effie gave the crowd a big smile and said, "And there are your tributes. Give them a big round of appalause!"

Nobody said anything until Gale, who had just but a sobbing Prim down, raised three fingers to his mouth and gave a salute.

Then everybody else followed suit and put their hands down when they were done.

Effie looked annoyed at the crowd but did not say anything about it, instead she said, "And now the reaping is over, may the tributes follow me now."

The three of us followed Effie into the Justice Building where visiting hours were to begin.

When I reached the room, I started to pace back and forth, full of anxiety.

Then the door opened and mom and Prim came in.

Prim quickly slammed into me and started crying, saying how it was her fault that I volunteered.

I quickly said, "Prim it is not your fault okay. Nobody can blame you for being picked."

Prim nodded and then pulled something out of her pocket.

"Gale is giving something to Katniss right now so I thought I could give you this."

She opened her hand and in it was a mockingjay.

I took it and looked up at her in confusion.

"For Good Luck," she said.

I nodded and hugged her close to me, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Then I let her go and walked over to my mom who was crying hard.

I held her by the shoulders, looked her straight in the eye, and said, "You are not allowed to leave. You cannot leave Prim by herself you understand me. Because now me and Katniss are no longer there to support you. So no matter what you see on that screen, you are not allowed to leave Prim. Understand?"

Mom nodded and cried even hard, which made me pull her into a hug and whisper to her that it will be alright.

Mom then pulled back and said, "Even if you were never related to us by blood, I still consider you my son more than anything else."

I looked at her in shock while she and Prim were pulled from the room by the peacekeepers.

I was stilling staring at the door while those words sank in until finally the door opened and revealed Gale.

"You look like an idiot you now," Gale said.

Then he pulled me into a brotherly hug and said, "Come out of that arena alive with Katniss okay? I still have to announce my undying love for her."

I smile at that comment and nodded, watching as he was pulled away by the peacekeepers.

Finally, visiting hours were over and we were walked over to the train.

When we boarded, Katniss and I immediately left to respective rooms, while Peeta stayed behind to help Haymitch who had fainted as soon as he boarded the train with us.

I sat in my room looking in awe at the luxurious compartment, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

*****Time Skip…Next Day Morning*****

I woke up in the fancy room as yesterday's events came rushing back at me.

I quickly dressed in some of the clothes that were provided and walked over to the dining room.

There the rich scent of food came and I quickly went to a seat to dig in.

I saw Katniss and Peeta come into the room with Haymitch and Effie right behind them.

"Morning Cato," Katniss said.

"Morning Kat," I said with a grin.

Katniss scowled at me because of that nickname since it was pretty much the same as calling her Buttercup.

Everybody sat down and we tucked into the food.

But after Effie made a comment about how good our manners were and how terrible the previous tributes were, we all decided to gross her out by eating with our hands.

Then Haymitch grabbed a bottle of alcohol.

Peeta then said, "Hey Haymitch. Can you give us some advice on how to survive?"

Haymitch looked at him and said, "Stay alive."

Then he started laughing, which me really mad.

I could tell the others were to because Peeta suddenly lashed out, knocking the bottle of alcohol out of Haymitch's hands.

When Haymitch scowled and reached for the fallen bottle, Katniss quickly stomped on it which caused the bottle to break and the alcohol to spill onto the carpet.

"That's silk!" I heard Effie cry out in horror.

Then Hyamitch suddenly smacked both Katniss and Peeta in the face which made me mad so I grabbed two knives and pinned both of Haymitch's arms down at the sleeve.

"That's mahogany!" I heard Effie cry out in horror again.

Haymitch looked at the knives and then laughed.

He said, "Well it seems like I have a pair of fighters this year huh."

He then took the knives out and said, "Listen. I'll make a deal with you. I stay sober enough to help you out but you have to listen to every order I say. Clear?"

"Crystal," Katniss said.

Then suddenly Peeta said, "Look! We're here. Come see."

Katniss and I stayed where we were, watching Peeta wave to the multicolored crowd of people in the capitol.

Finally the train stopped and we stepped outside.

Welcome to the Capitol.

AND SCENE! Just so you know, I made Cato the hunter/survivor in the story and Katniss the healer but don't worry, she can still hunt…Just thought I'd let you know.


	7. Chapter 7: A Fiery Entrance

NEW CHAPPIE! Please read and review…..

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"...duh

If your wondering….

Katniss-15

Cato-16

Peeta-15

Gale-18

THAT IS ALL! : 3

Chapter 7: A Fiery Entrance

As we walked to the center that was built for the tributes, Haymitch was telling us what to do and what not to do.

"Okay you guys. The chariot entrance is the start of the Hunger Games and your time to make an impression. Your prep teams gonna do things to you that wanna make you scream, but don't. Also listen to everything they say, do not go against them. Clear?"

The three of us nodded and went off to our respective prep teams.

Prepping….

I wanted to scream as my prep team put burning wax on every inch of my skin that had hair.

Every time they removed some hair, they would dunk me into a tub. Rubbing me every which way with strange smelling soaps and lotions.

Finally after every last hair had been plucked, pinched, removed (Not the head hair of course) and millions of trips to the tub.

I felt naked like the day I was born, all red and shiny.

"I like this one," one of them said.

"Yeah, he didn't scream like some of the other district tributes we had," another agreed.

"Well Gemini will be with you in a minute," the third one said, "Toodles!"

Just as my prep team walked out the door, a lady walked in.

She looked normal, like anybody found in the districts, except for the fact that she had green hair.

"Hello Cato. My name's Gemini," she said, "I'm going to be your stylist."

"Nice to meet you," I replied, "Sorry you got District 12."

Then she laughed.

"Oh Cato. I didn't get District 12, I asked for it, along with Cinna and Portia. We decided to try something that has never been done before."

I think, 'Oh boy. What is it? A new miner costume? Or naked with coal dust?'

"What is it?" I ask.

Then she put on a serious face and said, "Do you trust me Cato?"

'Oooohhhhh yeah. Coal dust for sure.'

I think a little and say, "Not fully but I do trust you."

Gemini nods and then smiles.

'This cannot be good.'

"How much do you like fire?" she says with a wide grin.

Ceremony…..

I stomp to the District 12 chariot feeling like an idiot in my suit and cape.

I grit my teeth together as I approach Katniss and Peeta who also look akward in their costume.

We looked at each other for a bit before I manage to grind out, "I'll rip off your capes if you rip off mine."

They both nod and we step onto the chariot.

The ceremony begins.

Cinna shouts for us to get ready as he lights our capes.

Then our chariot lurched forward and we follow the procession.

Portia shouts at us to do something but we cannot hear a word she says due to all the commotion we got when we got out into the open.

I think Peeta understood because he grabbed Katniss's hand and lifted it, telling me to do the same with her other hand.

I do and this drives the crowd into a wilder frenzy.

After we finally reach the end of the strip, the flames go out and we listen to President Snow's speech.

When he was done, our horses moved us into the building where we met our stylists.

"That was amazing!" Portia shouted.

Cinna smiled at Katniss and said, "See I told you."

Katniss just glared at him a little before smacking me in the shoulder.

"Ow!" I said while looking at her, "What was that for?"

"You're my brother. So I could smack you instead of Cinna. And besides, you were closer," Katniss said with a little smirk.

I scowled before getting a mischievious look on my face.

Katniss paled and said, "No Cato!"

I tackled her to the ground and started to tickle her with no mercy.

She laughed like crazy and was trying to get me off of her to no anvil.

The stylists and Peeta laughed at the sight until finally I stopped.

Katniss got up with her face flushed red from laughing.

"I'm gonna get you back one day Cato," she said growling.

I just smile and say, "I'd like to see you try."

Then Katniss starts to chase me around after dropping her cape.

I just run away and laugh until I accidently bump into the girl tribute from District 2.

I quickly get up and say, "Oh god! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

The girl glared at me for a long time but suddenly the expression in her eyes turned into one of shock and hope.

"Cato? Is that you?" she said.

My eyes widen and one word escapes my mouth, "Clove?"

AND SCENE PEOPLE! HAHAHAHA I JUST LOVE TORTURING YOU! TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! PEACE! :3


	8. Chapter 8: Friendly Interview

ALOHA PEOPLE! NO I'M NOT IN HAWAII RIGHT NOW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! : 3

DISCLAIMER FOR ALL STORIES: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE OC'S AND THE STORY PLOTS!

Chapter 8: Friendly Interview

The girl, Clove, and I have a staring match with each other until finally Clove says, "Is that really you Cato?"

I slowly nod my head before she squeals with delight and hugs me around the neck.

I hug her back because I could not believe that I was seeing my childhood friend after I ran away.

Then suddenly I was pushed back and would've fallen if Katniss hadn't caught me.

"Thanks," I say.

"Don't mention it," she says.

I look to see who had pushed when I see Clove struggling to get out of the embrace the District 2 male tribute had her in.

"Let me go, Kai!" Clove shouted struggling even more.

"No way. Not until I get an explanation on why my girl is hugging some District 12 noob," Kai says.

Clove finally gets out of his embrace and says, "I am not your girl and Cato is not a noob. He is my best friend from childhood."

Kai scowled at her comment and walked over to me.

He then poked me in the chest and said, "Stay away from my girl if you know what's good for you."

I look him up and down with an eyebrow raised.

Sure he was built like a wrestler but it seems like he had no brains.

"Didn't you just her what Clove said? She said she's not your girl," I responded pushing his hand off of me and walking over to Clove.

"Hey Clove. Want to hang out with me and my sister before we do the interviews?" I ask.

"Sure," she says happily and then grabs my and Katniss's arm befire dragging us off to the changing rooms.

But as we left I heard Kai said, "He is so going to get during training."

…Intermission…

It was fun hanging out with Clove again after so long.

At first Katniss did not want to be around a career but after some persuading, she complied and even grew to like Clove.

It was just 10 minutes before the interviews would begin.

I was waiting in a red suit with a black shirt while Peeta was wearing the exact opposite with a black suit and a red dress shirt.

I looked at Katniss and wondered why the bottom of the dress looked like flames.

Soon the interviews went by until it was our turn.

Katniss was called up first and did a little spin that released flames as it was twirled.

I wonder what Gale must be thinking now as he watches the girl he loves spin fire...literally.

Then Peeta is called up and he charms his way through the entire thing.

Finally, it's my turn.

As I walk up onto the stage after my name is called, I am blinded by the many lights but managed to sit down in the seat.

After a couple of random questions Caesar finally asks, "So tell me Cato. Why did you volunteer in place of that little girl? Who is she to you?"

"Well, that little is Prim, my and Katniss's little sister. I volunteered because I didn't want to watch her die in the games," I respond.

I hear the crowd ahhing at my answer.

"Even if you knew that she could win, would you still volunteer?" Caesar asked.

"Yes, I would. Because I want to protect her and Katniss from being killed when they still have a whole life in front of them."

The crowd ahhs again.

"Well then answer me this. What if you and Katniss were the only ones left in the games. What would you do?"

"I would kill myself because I want her to get back home to the people that care and love her more than I do."

The crowd yet again ahhs at this.

Caesar pulls a fake sniffle and then says, "I see. Well, there you have it. Give a round of applause for Cato Everdeen of District 12!"

The crowd goes wild as I walk off the stage.

As soon as my feet are off the stairs, Katniss tackles me in a hug.

"Oh Cato!" Katniss sobs into my suit.

"Hey hey hey! You don't need to cry and be all mushy. Oh, please let me go, your ruining my suit," I tell her.

She then glares at me and smacks me before wiping her face of tears saying, "Come on let's go to the room and get dinner.

So then me, Katniss, and Peeta head up to the Penthouse which was our room before the games.

AND SCENE! YEAH I KNOW…WEAK ENDING BUT OH WELL…NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWESOME! R AND R! : 3


	9. Chapter 9: Talents and Training

NEW CHAPPIE! R AND R! :3

Chapter 9: Talents and Training

The next day, I woke up to the commotion of arguing downstairs.

As I walk down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I see Katniss and Peeta yelling at each other.

"What's going on?" I ask.

The two stop and stare at me.

Haymitch looked relieved that the fighting had stopped.

He said, "Katniss and Peeta are yelling at each other because they do not accept their talents."

I blink and after a few moments fully comprehend the situation.

"Please tell them what their talents are so I can go back to talking about training," Haymitch pleaded.

I blinked again and then looked at Peeta.

"Peeta's talent, I guess, would be strength because he got first at the school wrestling match," I looked at Katniss, "Katniss's talent would be that she could shot a target with a bow and arrow, just not a bull's eye, and she's a healer, but not as good as Prim."

Haymitch sighed and asked, "What about your talents?"

I blink then think for a second.

Just as I was about to say something, Katniss says, "He can throw knives so fast and accurate that he could do it blindfolded. He can use the bow even better than me. And he's a great survivor in the forest because he lived there for 4 years before we found him."

Peeta's mouth dropped open and Haymitch looked speechless.

"What?" I asked, completely oblivious to how the information might sound to them.

"Nothing…" Haymitch said, "It's just that I've never heard of someone ever lasting more than 5 days in the forest alone before their hauled back to their district and shot.

"Well then I must have been very good at hiding," I respond nonchantly.

"I'll say," Haymitch said, "Anyways, here's how you guys are going to go through training without ending up on the top of the career's to kill list."

"He's joking right…." Peeta whispers to me.

I shrug and listen to Haymitch talking.

"Katniss, I want you to stay away from the archery and plants section. Peeta, you are not to reveal how much you can lift. Cato, you are going to steer clear of archery, knife throwing, and the not reveal your knowledge of survival skills to much. During training, there are some things you are going to be forced to do that will go against the rules I give you. You will be made to go through the targets (knife, archery, or spear), the obstacle course, and climbing. Do your best but don't show your true talents or else they will target you. Got it?"

We all nodded and went to our rooms to change into the training outfit that they provided. After that, we went to the elevator and all the way down to the training center.

*****Line Break*****Line Break*****Line Break*****Line Break*****Line Break*****

"Good Morning Tributes! These next 3 days you will be training here to eventually receive your evaluation score on the 4th day. All stations are open for you but we will have you go through all three target courses, the obstacle course, and the climbing challenge. Good Luck and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor."

The first day went by without any trouble but Katniss somehow managed to convince Peeta to throw that heavy 100lb weight at a spear holder 30m away. Then we also learned that he had great camouflaging skills, his arm was like part of a tree.

On the second day, I got into a little incident with Kai who was convinced that it was me who took his sword even though it was actually because of Rue, who became Katniss and mine's shadow that day.

But the third day is where everything went down the drain.

We went through the archery target and spear target without much trouble and revealing of our talents but when we reached the knives, I just snapped.

When we of District 12, were waiting in line to throw knives when the careers started picking on and distracting the other tributes to the point where they were either failing, crying, or accidentally hurting themselves with the knives.

Before it was my turn to do the targets (I was last in line), I told Katniss my little idea.

She smiled and nodded giving me a little thumbs up when I stepped up.

She then turned and asked the trainer, "Do the targets have a sound function?"

The trainer, startled, said, "Yes. Would you like to try?"

"No, but my brother would." She responded pushing me forward.

The trainer started to type something into the control panel and handed me a blind fold.

I step on the designated spot and feel the knives over before putting the blindfold on.

"Ready?" the trainer asked.

I nodded my head.

"Start!"

For the next three minutes, I'm throwing knives at the targets. Hearing them thudding against them as the targets beep on.

"Stop!"

I take the blindfold off my head and survey my handiwork. All bull's eyes in the head and chest.

I look around and see Katniss smiling at me and the Careers looking like they were gonna blow. Except Clove who was giving me big smile.

As I walk past the Careers to Clove I say, "That could've been you."

The Careers immediately been to talk among themselves as Clove drags me to where Katniss and Peeta are to spend the rest of the training day, hanging out.

MEOW! LET'S GIVE A ROUND OF APPALUSE FOR THIS CHAPTER! R AND R!


End file.
